Te esperare toda mi vida
by xinitaromantica19
Summary: Kagome a regresado de su epoca despues de tres años de sufrimiento no solo para ella sino para el ser de ojos dorados, para aquellos dos seres habia sido una pesadilla horrible, pero ahora ya estaran juntos y para siempre. Oneshort de una semana despues de llegar Kagome. la confesion de su amor.


**Bueno pues esto un oneshort que se me a ocurrido por el titulo de uno de los libros de mi autora favorita la que me inspira ¨Megan Maxwell¨ es mi autora favorita y me ejemplo a seguir y a quien le gusten las historias romanticas se la recomiendo sus novelas son las mejores, asi que con uno de los titulos de mis libros favoritos me inspire y escribi esto espero que les guste.**

**Siempre te encontrare.**

Se habían encontrado después de tres años, después de tres años, tres años de incertidumbre, angustia, tristeza y terror, temían el hecho de que no se volvieran a ver que los chocolates contra oro fundido no pudieran volver a conectar de que se olvidaran uno del otro de que algo que aun no había comenzado ya había acabado y que nunca volviera a poder empezar, pero lo que mas temían era el simple hecho de que murieran y no pudieran estar con la otra persona el hecho de que el amor que se profesaban desapareciera tras años sin verse que eso que habían vivido y que habían sentido quedara en la cabeza como un simple recuerdo eso era lo que mas temían esos dos corazones que pertenecían a dos épocas distintas de quinientos años de diferencia y que además eran de dos razas distintas pero eso no evitaba que latieran al mismo ritmo ya que el hilo del destino que es muy caprichoso los había unido, pero tras tres años de sufrimiento y dolor, de noches y noches sin dormir quedándose dormidos solo cuando sus ojos dejaban de derramar lagrimas y caían a causa del cansancio, se habían vuelto a encontrar ella había aparecido por aquel pozo que había sido el lugar que más había visitado el hanyou igualando a Goshimboku el árbol sagrado era los dos únicos lugares donde el ojidorado se sentía seguro además de sentirla a ella a su Kagome a aquella azabache que sin darse cuenta se había colado en su corazón llevándoselo para siempre con ella e igual le había pasado a la azabache él se había apropiado de su corazón se lo había robado desde esa primera vez que lo vio clavado en Goshimboku atravesado con la flecha de… Kikyo, aquella que había sido su amor y por la que había estado dispuesto ir al infierno en ese momento noto como Inuyasha la había bajado de su espalda y se encontraban en una cabaña junto a un campo de flores que al lado tenía un lago era un sitio fantástico.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunto la miko mirándole expectante esperando la respuesta de su amado hanyou.

-Pues… esta cabaña…-el hanyou no podía terminar una frase cosa que a Kagome la puso muy nerviosa.

-Inuyasha ¿De quién es? Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Kagome que llevaba ya una semana en la aldea pero no había sabido de esa cabaña además de que Inuyasha cada vez que la veía merodeando por el lugar la ahuyentaba con cualquier escusa que se le ocurriera.

-Es tuya, la hicimos Miroku y yo…-dijo este ahora sonrojado dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo, a Kagome se le ilumino el rostro y una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro no se lo podía creer aquello lo había hecho su Inuyasha para ella…

-Gracias es precioso…-dijo esta tímida mirándole a los ojos y al ver que no podía conectar con ellos porque estos estaban posados en el suelo esta se hecho a sus brazos y comenzó a abrazarlo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta la cogió por la espalda la abrazo y pego su nariz al pelo de aquella aspirando el aroma de aquella humana que la había cautivado con todos sus defectos y virtudes, cuando este olio en el ambiente a sal y se asusto Kagome estaba llorando y seguro que el tenia la culpa que había hecho este ahora.

-Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He dicho algo?-dijo Inuyasha inseguro y triste temiendo que por lo que lloraba era porque no lo quisiera a el, porque se estuviera arrepintiendo de haber ido con el y no haberse quedado en su época.-Es que acaso… ¿Te arrepientes?-finalizo Inuyasha quebrándosele la voz con la última palabra temiendo que la respuesta de esta fuera afirmativa.

Pero Kagome como siempre lo sorprendió, levanto la cabeza del Hanyou y le beso lo beso como si fuese el último beso que se fueran a dar, a lo que este respondió con desesperación la agarraba contra su cuerpo apretándola juntando mas sus cuerpos como si fuese posible estar más juntos se separaron por falta de aire y entonces Kagome se soltó de su abrazo y le pregunto a Inuyasha la pregunta que mas temía hacer en el mundo.

-Inuyasha necesito saber si sigues sintiendo algo por Kikyo antes de comenzar nada juntos necesito saber si yo seré una sombra de ella o soy simplemente Kagome para ti.-esta mientras que le había dicho aquello no lo había mirado a los ojos de hecho no había retirado la mirada del suelo temía que lo que viera en su rostro la destrozara pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba el levanto su cabeza y la miro directamente a los ojos y ahí estaba la conexión chocolate contra oro fundido y ahí supo su respuestas no hacían falta palabras solo con ver aquellos ojos supo perfectamente la respuesta pero esta vez fuera de lo imaginado por Kagome le sorprendió dejando en claro sus sentimientos no solo con su mirada que le mostraba la respuesta sino con palabras que le haría ponerle los pelos de punta puesto que nunca imagino que aquellas bellas palabras pudieran salir de sus labios.

-Kagome, mi Kagome-dijo esto acercando el cuerpo de la muchacha al suyo uniendo sus cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo para después acercarla posar su nariz en el cabello azabache que tanto amaba y respirar el aroma de este que le embriagaba así se mantuvo unos segundos para después separarla y mirarla a los ojos conectando de nuevo el oro fundido con el chocolate acción que intensifico las palabras que decía el bello ser de pelo plateado.-Desde que me despertaste del hechizo, desde que desapareciste la flecha de mi pecho… te ame, debo reconocer que al principio no te soportaba y que incluso desee matarte, sobre todo porque me recordabas a Kikyo la mujer a la que le entregue mi amor y me traiciono pero tras eso descubrí en ti tu bondad hacia todos, tus sonrisas, tu lealtad… además de aceptarme tal y como soy de no quererme convertir en un humano como quiso Kikyo, ayudarme a confiar en la gente, a tener amigos en los que confiaría mi vida me has enseñado y ayudado a no estar solo no concibo ni un solo día sin ti como puedes compararte con Kikyo a ella la quise y la querré para siempre pues ella fue mi primer amor pero… a ti te he amado, te amo y te amare para siempre tú has sido mi amor verdadero, yo nací para conocerte al igual que tu naciste para conocerme a mi.-finalizo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa dedicada a aquella azabache de ojos marrones que se encontraba abrazada a él.

Kagome oyó esto con atención y emoción con cada palabra que salía de los labios de aquel lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas a diferencia de las que salieron antes de los ojos de la azabache es que estas eran de felicidad, sabía que no volvería a escuchar palabras como esa salir de los labios de su amado Inuyasha o si las volvía a escuchar seria dentro de mucho tiempo pero no le importo ya sabía lo que quería saber y con el pensamiento de que lo amaba más que nada en el mundo se abalanzo a sus brazos eliminado el poco espacio que quedaba para que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos, Inuyasha la tenía en peso y la miraba embelesado cuando Kagome le beso con pasión y necesidad a lo que este respondió con el mismo entusiasmo solo separándose para coger aire cuando ya sus pulmones se lo exigían poco a poco esos besos se fueron intensificando, Inuyasha recostó a Kagome en la hierba que se encontraba en la parte delantera de la casa recostándose el encima de ella sus manos volaron hasta la parte superior del cuerpo de Kagome y con sus uñas la destrozo dejándole con una buena visión de sus perfectos pechos que aun no podía terminar de admirar gracias a otra tela que tenia Kagome que los tapaba de su visión esta le pidió que se esperara se incorporo un poco y se lo quito puesto que allí tenía pocos sujetadores y no estaba dispuesto a que Inuyasha le partiera uno tras eso Kagome empezó a besar el cuello de Inuyasha acción que al hanyou hizo que la sangre le hirviera y se dirigiera hasta su boca para devorarla cuando Kagome le hablo.

-Inuyasha ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto la miko.

-Si ¿Por qué Kagome?-este mismo se sorprendió de su voz era mas grave.

-A aparecido tus marcas yokais y tus facciones se han marcado mas.-dijo esta como explicación.

-No se cual será mi aspecto pero te prometo que estoy en total control de mi mente.-dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome.

Esta se convenció y devoro sus labios con ansia y amor fueron perdiendo prendas y ya nada mas quedaban las pequeñas bragas que llevaba Kagome y la parte inferior de las prendas de Inuyasha, Kagome estaba tocando cada musculo que se encontraba en el torso del ser de pelo plateado sus bíceps abdominales pectorales sus manos iban de un lugar de su torso a otro mientras que el le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba los muslos con cuidado de no hacerle daño con las garras sin darse cuenta Kagome este le había partido sus garras y acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el botón rosado que allí se encontraba haciendo que esta se arqueara y gimiera su nombre una y otra vez como si de una oración se tratara.

-Inu… yasha… Inuya…sha-gemía esta el nombre del hanyou sin control ya que estaba cerca del climax y sin ningún control hacia sus acciones llevo la mano hacia el miembro hinchado del ojidorado acción que a aquel le hizo parar de inmediato estaba volviéndose loco con el juego de la miko y este sin aguantar un segundo más se deshizo de esa prenda que en ese momento no era necesaria y besándola con dulzura posiciono su miembro en la entrada de aquella chica, aquella azabache que tanto amaba.

-Kagome estás segura.-le dijo el Hanyou mirándola a los ojos esperando cualquier leve movimiento que negara el hecho de que aquello no era correcto o que no quisiera hacerlo pero esta se abalanzo sobre su boca y le beso con gran pasión una vez que se separo acerco su boca hacia sus orejas caninas y susurro bajito muy bajito.

-Tú eres la única persona que tiene derecho Inuyasha, Te amo.-susurro esta para después mirarle a los ojos y así con la conexión de chocolate con oro fundido se interno por completo en ella rompiendo la barrera que decía que claramente ella era virgen, en ese momento de los ojos de Kagome salieron dos lagrimas que se resbalaron por sus mejillas y el ojidorado se asusto.

-Kagome te hice daño…-decía aquel con culpabilidad ella beso sus labios para después mirarle con un inmenso amor.

-Cariño el dolor pasara y dejara de doler, esto es normal les pasa a todas las mujeres.-respondió Kagome con una sonrisa, los dos amantes se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos para que ella se adaptara Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos chocolate que había añorado durante tres años no quería que volviera a desaparecer pero algo le llevo de nuevo hacia el mundo real y dejar los miedos ella movió sus caderas dándole una invitación a que continuase que ya estaba preparada y así empezaron una danza que participaban los dos, al principio con envestidas lentas y profundas para luego continuar con embestidas fuertes, rápidas y profundas hasta que los dos llegaron al climax ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro cuando sus cuerpos se relajaron se acostaron los dos uno al lado del otro y abrazados mirando hacia el cielo estrellado tapados con el haori de rata de fuego cuando Inuyasha miro a Kagome que seguía observando la manta negra llena de puntos luminosos que era el cielo en el Sengoku.

-Kagome entonces deseas estar conmigo para siempre…-paro un momento tomando fuerzas para lo siguiente que iba a decir.-¿Quieres ser mi compañera de vida?

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha sin entender ¿Qué quería decir compañera de vida? Inuyasha al ver el desconcierto en la muchacha decidió explicarle como iban los compromisos entre yokais.

-Entre yokais cuando una persona quieres que sea tu compañera de vida es como casarse entre humanos pero no es ninguna ceremonia es algo entre los dos-tomo aire y continuo explicándole.-lo que hacemos es marcarnos nos hacemos una mordida uno en el otro con los colmillos y así nuestros aromas están mezclados así evitamos que ningún yokai nos quite a nuestra hembra y lo mismo pasa al contrario, pero una vez que marcas a una persona ya eso es para toda la vida y no puede haber ninguna mas por eso es una compañera de vida porque no hay otra y es por eso que debemos elegir bien además de que al tu ser humana te convertirás en hanyou como yo…-finalizo este con miedo a que ella lo rechazara por eso ultimo pero como siempre la miko del futuro la sacerdotisa de las épocas le sorprendió.

-Por eso tu madre no se convirtió en yokai porque tu padre ya tenía a la madre de Sesshomaru como compañera de vida ¿no?

A lo que Inuyasha asintió con un asentimiento afirmativo.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos Kagome le miro a los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa para después decirle.

-No hay nada que mas desee que ser tu compañera de vida y estar junto a ti para siempre.

Inuyasha la beso para después morderse el labio con uno de sus colmillos de la herida empezó a salir sangre tras eso se dirigió hacia el hombro de ella y le mordió con delicadeza y después beso la marca que el acababa de hacer cuando dirigió la mirada a Kagome esta poseía unas orejas iguales que el pero negras encima de su cabeza además de que en sus manos había crecido garras pero seguía siendo ella puesto que tenia los mismos ojos y pelo además de su cara y cuerpo solamente cambiaron pequeñas cosas sin importancia pero entonces llego el momento en que ella debía marcarlo y repitió la acción que segundos antes había hecho aquel cuando finalizaron volvieron a dirigir sus miradas al manto negro con puntos brillantes con una sonrisa en los labios los dos con el mismo pensamiento estarían para siempre juntos hasta que ella le inundo el miedo y hablo.

-Inuyasha y si desaparezco y vuelvo a mi época.-dijo esta con terror en su voz y con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos chocolate.

-Eso nunca pasara…-dijo el ojidorado no muy convencido ya que ese mismo temor tenía el.

-Pero Inuyasha ya ha pasado y si volviese a pasar y si nos separamos y no podemos volver a vernos.-decía esta ya con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sin ningún control.

-Eso no pasara Kagome porque si pasara no deberías de preocuparte ya que yo te estaré esperando.-dijo Inuyasha mirando a su amada con una sonrisa seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Pero Inuyasha y si no puedo volver y si regreso a mi época y no puedo regresar aquí.-decía esta cada vez mas angustiada.

-Tonta, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte si tu no vienes a mi yo iré a ti Te esperare toda mi vida si hace falta porque mi mundo sin ti no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo Inuyasha sellando los labios de su compañera para que no dijera mas tonterías ya que el sabia que nada los podía separar ya que el hilo rojo del destino los había unido y no había fuerza mayor que esta y así se dirigieron hacia el mañana los dos juntos.

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado y que hallan disfrutado dejenme Rewiews diciendome que les ha parecido porfa please me hariais muy feliz. bueno bye nos leemos.**


End file.
